Death of a Team Member
by Lizabeth S. Tucker
Summary: As the title says, each chapter will deal with the death of a team member. The chapters will be complete unto themselves.
1. Tony

_A/N: Each chapter will deal with the death of a different team member. This is from overdosing on death stories and near death stories. Gotta love me some angst!_

Death of a Team Member

By Lizabeth S. Tucker

**Tony**

He should've known better. Diving into the cold, dirty water followed by extreme physical activity, followed by still more exhaustive activities. Then hanging around the crime scene after the ambulances left with the newly breathing drowning victims in order to brief the team taking over the investigation. Too tired to think straight, Tony hadn't even shed his wet jacket. One of the paramedics had asked if he needed to go to the hospital as well, but duty came first. It was all he had left in his life.

The wind began to pick up as the sun went down. Tony's extremities began to lose all their feeling. It wasn't until he began to have problems speaking that anyone noticed.

"DiNozzo? Hey, man, are you okay?" Special Agent Doug Riviera grabbed Tony's shaking hand, his head shooting up in shock. "Jesus, Tony, I've felt corpses warmer than you."

Tony tried to understand what he was being asked, but the words simply didn't make sense in his iced brain.

"Bill, get me all the blankets you can find! Kale, call for an am…whoa, Tony!" Riviera caught Tony as his legs collapsed under him. "Screw the ambulance, get the car. We're taking him to the hospital."

Bill Reilly helped bundle Tony in the blankets as he and Riviera carried him to the waiting car. Kale slapped the bubble light on the top of the sedan and put the siren on as Riviera climbed into the back seat with a semi-conscious Tony. "Bill, call the hospital. Let them know we're coming in. Then contact whoever's left on Gibbs' team. They'll want to meet us there."

The two men locked glances over Tony's body. "Tell them to hurry."

The ride to the hospital was harrowing. Kale's driving skills were tested to the extreme as the car swerved in and around the early evening traffic. By the time they arrived, Tony was barely tracking anything or anyone, his eyes narrowed to slits. His chest heaved with the struggle for breath. Kale and Riviera watched helplessly as the stricken agent was quickly bundled out of the car and into the recesses of the hospital's emergency department.

Dr. Mallard, NCIS medical examiner, was there when the men followed slowly along. "I will check on our young friend. Will you stay here and inform the others when they arrive of the situation?"

"Of course," the agents chorused.

Ducky returned less than 10 minutes later, finding an anxious Abby Sciuto waiting with Reilly and Riviera. She was shredding her delicate black lace handkerchief.

"Ducky? Tony's okay, right?" She clutched at his arm, digging in with her fingers.

"Our young friend is extremely ill. His body temperature dropped belong what is considered safe for any living human. There is already an indication of fluid buildup in his lungs. I'm afraid that he will be in for the fight of his life."

"But…" Riviera was shocked. "You mean DiNozzo could die?"

Ducky ignored the gasp from the young woman standing beside him. "With his already compromised lungs, that is very much a possibility. However, you got him here as quickly as you could once you were aware of the situation. If Tony survives, it will be because of you both." He made a point of shaking both special agents' hands. "Thank you. "

"More likely it will be our fault. We knew he was wet from going in after Gibbs and that girl. We just didn't…Tony kept saying he was fine." Riviera was disgusted with himself.

Ducky patted the agent gently on his shoulder. "You couldn't have known he was anything but what he said. Don't blame yourself. There will be more than enough to share if this ends badly."

"It's that bad, Dr. Mallard?" Bill asked.

The medical examiner sighed, dropping his head for a moment. "With Tony's previous medical issues, it could be." He seemed to rally as he saw Tony's team members, Tim McGee and Ziva David, come rushing into the hospital entrance. "Let us hope that he will once again defy the odds."

"What's going on?"

"Where is Tony?"

"Is Gibbs with you?"

"He's been notified," McGee replied. "He's on the way."

"Dr. Mallard, we need to get back to the scene. Please keep us updated." Riviera and Reilly took their leave, stunned that something so simple could take their fellow agent down.

"Knowing Jethro, he will be here shortly. Let me save the explanation for then." They waited.

"Ducky, what the hell is going on?" Gibbs came storming into the waiting room.

"Anthony has been admitted for severe hypothermia. Based on the buildup of fluid in his lungs, he will almost certainly develop pneumonia."

Ziva frowned. "He is in the hospital. He will be well, yes?"

"The doctors and nurses will do all they can, Ziva."

The very lack of positive spin had the group realizing just how serious the situation could be for Tony. "Why don't you all go home? I'll call you as soon as I hear something," Gibbs said quietly.

"I'm not leaving," Abby said stubbornly. "Not until I know Tony will be okay."

"I, too, will stay." This was from Ziva who glared across the room at the nurse behind the intake desk.

McGee shrugged, finding himself a seat nearby. He pulled out his iPhone and began researching what Tony could be facing.

It was almost two hours later when the emergency room doctor came in search of Dr. Mallard. He was accompanied by Dr. Brad Pitt, the man who had been with Tony through his bout with the plague.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Dr. Mallard, I truly had hoped to never see you again like this," Pitt said. "Let me introduce you to Dr. Dhruv Patel."

The others crowded near. Dr. Patel blinked at the strange group of people. "You are Mr. DiNozzo's relatives?"

"No," Abby said, adding vehemently, "we're his family!"

"It's okay, Dhruv. Special Agent Gibbs is listed as Tony's emergency contact."

Dhruv Patel, a tall, ascetic-looking man, nodded. "Mr. DiNozzo…"

"Special Agent DiNozzo," Gibbs corrected sharply.

"Special Agent DiNozzo is very ill. His lungs are struggling to cope with the oxygen requirements of his body. This is increasing the strain on his heart."

"So what will you do to make Tony better?" Abby asked, a tremor touching her smooth pale lips.

"We will administer an array of antibiotics and other medications as well as assisting his breathing as necessary."

Abby and McGee visibly relaxed. Even Ziva seemed to lose a measure of tenseness. Only Gibbs and Ducky remained worried.

"How bad is it?" Gibbs' mouth was tight and grim.

Pitt sighed. "I think it might be a good idea for you all to prepare for the worst."

"Nooo!"

Tim gathered the sobbing forensic specialist into his arms, struggling to hold his own emotions in check.

"This cannot happen," Ziva protested. "He simply has a cold."

"For anyone else you would be correct, Ziva." Ducky gently rubbed the Israeli's shoulder. "For Tony, it is much more than that. His lungs are too weak to withstand a severe case of pneumonia. It's something that we have long feared."

Gibbs stood stone-faced, listening as the three doctors explained in detail Tony's condition. "Where is he?"

"Tony's been moved to ICU. You can all see him today, one or two at a time. Gibbs, if you'd come with me." Pitt escorted the NCIS Special Agent through the hospital corridors. Arriving at the glass-enclosed room, the doctor grabbed Gibbs' arm as he began to pass by him. "You once ordered him to live and he did, against all the odds. I don't want you to expect it to work this time."

"There's more than what you told the others?"

"Tony is a fighter, but this time the only way he can survive is with a lung transplant."

"So put him on the list!"

"Gibbs, there isn't enough time."

The older man ached to punch his fist through a wall, but knew he had to control himself. "How long?"

"How long does he have?"

Gibbs nodded curtly.

"I…I don't know for certain, but I think we're talking hours rather than days or weeks."

A sharply drawn-in breath was Gibbs' only reaction. Once he had his emotions under a tight leash, he walked into the room. Tony was hooked up to monitors, a breathing cannula running around his face to his nose.

"DiNozzo."

Blinking drowsily, Tony smiled. "Hey, boss. Really did it…this time," he said, struggling for breath.

"It's my fault. Shouldn't have run off without backup."

Tony reached out with his hand. Gibbs grabbed it tightly, trying to keep the conversation normal. He hadn't asked if the younger man knew. Then he looked into the green eyes staring up at him, realizing that Tony was well aware of the situation.

"I wanted you…to know how much…"

"Don't," Gibbs growled.

"Not…this time. Love you, boss. Always have. You've been…father…friend…mentor…"

Gibbs fought back the tears threatening to spill over. "You don't give up, hear me? I want you to fight."

"No."

"What?"

"Already signed…no extreme…measures."

"DiNozzo."

"Boss, it's no life…please…"

Gibbs knew at that moment that, if he ordered it, Tony would allow the doctors to do whatever they wanted, but he was right. It would only prolong the pain. "Okay, Tony, okay." He stood there for a while, listening to the sounds of fluid gathering in his lead's lungs. "The others want to see you. You ready for that?"

"No, but…I've gotta. Boss?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back? Be with…me?"

Gibbs knew no man wanted to die alone. "I'll be with you as long as you want me, Tony."

As he started through the doorway, Gibbs turned back. "And, Tony? The feeling is mutual. You're my friend, my son, my partner. And I should've said thank you for saving my life."

Pitt was waiting when Gibbs left the room. "I'll get the others. I think you should stay nearby, Gibbs."

It was late into the night before Tony showed more signs of distress. Gibbs was sprawled in the well-worn hospital chair, within reach of the younger man. The others were in the family waiting room, periodically coming to visit with cups of coffee for Gibbs and a word or two with Tony while he was still conscious. That condition had ended over an hour earlier. He had slipped into a restless sleep that soon slipped into a light coma.

His chest was barely moving. Gibbs had to put his hand on Tony's chest to see if it was moving, not trusting the various machines that monitored the amount of oxygen given and absorbed.

Doctors Pitt and Patel had taken turns visiting the rooms, keeping Gibbs appraised of the situation. This time it was Brad Pitt, accompanied by Ducky.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs, but it won't be much longer."

Ducky gripped his friend's shoulder. "The others will need to be told."

"Can you do it? I don't want to leave him, Duck. Not this time."

As deaths went, it was one of the quietest. It seemed to Gibbs as if Tony simply slipped away between breaths. He leaned down, resting his forehead on Tony's limp hand for one moment before getting slowly to his feet. He gently brushed a wayward strand of hair off the young man's forehead with a smile. "Gonna miss you, DiNozzo." He gave the top of the man's head a slap. "Stay out of trouble in the next life."

He walked to where the others waited, never looking back. And if he seemed years older than when he first arrived at the hospital, no one would ever speak of it.


	2. Ducky

_A/N: The various chapters will not interrelate. Meaning that while Tony died in the last chapter, he will still be alive in this one. In addition, Ducky's mom is still living at home, so consider it from before she was placed in a nursing home._

Ducky

"I have a knife in my dress, you know," Victoria Mallard said, her voice quavering with a combination of fear and bravado. The dogs milled around her feet, peering up in interest.

"Yes, Mother, I know." Her son, Donald Mallard, was exhausted from a multiple set of autopsies at NCIS. He walked past his mother with nary a glance, exchanging a weary smile with her caretaker, Beth.

"Dr. Mallard, would you like me to stay the night?"

"I wouldn't want to take away from your evening plans, my dear."

"My only plans are some television and a light supper. Let me fix you something to eat while you have a small glass of wine." Beth loved working for the medical examiner. He was such a gentleman, always considerate of his dotty mother's condition as well as worried about the three main caretakers.

"That would be lovely. I will refresh myself and return in a few moments."

The dogs were banished outside, their favorite toys tossed out with them. Beth decided to whip together a casserole, something that would satisfy all of them and could be reheated if any were left over. Beth hummed as she bustled around the kitchen, whipping up a hot meal for the doctor. Just as she was about to put the casserole into the oven, she heard a screech. Wiping her hands on a blue and white dish towel, she walked into the den to see what Mrs. Mallard had gotten into this time.

She walked into a nightmare. Mrs. Mallard was standing over her son, a large and bloody knife in her hand. Dr. Mallard was sprawled on the floor, his hands clutching at a series of holes in his chest. Beth immediately dropped her towel, rushing over to the injured man. On the way she grabbed the knife from the woman's hand, then snatched the cordless phone from the small table near the doorway. She set it on the floor, switching it to speaker after dialing.

"911, what is your emergency?" came the calm voice of the dispatcher.

"I have a stabbing victim, bleeding profusely from multiple wounds. I need an ambulance and paramedics immediately!"

The dispatcher questioned Beth in detail as to the situation, advising her that the needed personnel were on their way. She also advised that the police would be arriving shortly.

Beth felt as if she was losing the battle for her employer's life. She couldn't stop all the blood from pouring out of the various entry points, but did her best. "Tell them the door is unlocked. Come straight inside."

"Understood."

It seemed like forever for assistance to arrive, but soon enough there were men and women crowding through the door, taking over from a distraught Beth Evans. She scooted back on the wood floor, tears flowing down her face.

"Ms. Evans, I need to ask you a few questions regarding this incident." Police Officer Davies leaned down to assist her to her feet. His partner was sitting next to a very confused Mrs. Mallard. Too many strangers around her tended to have her react one of two ways, either becoming uncontrollably feisty or, as now, very shy and withdrawn.

"I don't know what happened, not really." She explained what she did know, watching as the paramedics scrambled to stabilize their patient.

Beth saw the cordless phone accidentally kicked out of the way and retrieved it. She took a deep breath. "I need to call Gibbs. He'll want to know."

"Gibbs? Jethro Gibbs?" Davies asked.

"Why, yes? Do you know him?"

"Oh Lord, I didn't realize. That's Ducky! I didn't connect it. We were told Donald Mallard. I never knew his real first name."

"Yes, I believe that is what everyone calls him. I never did. It seemed disrespectful."

"If you want, I can contact Gibbs for you."

"I…thank you, but I need to do it. If you'll excuse me for a moment."

"Of course."

Before she could step out of the room, she heard the whine of the dogs from outside. She decided to make the call from the backyard, needing the comfort that only an animal can give. Beth sat on the stoop, relishing the warmth of the wiggling Corgi bodies. "Special Agent Gibbs? This is Beth Evans, Mrs. Mallard's caretaker. There's been…Dr. Mallard has been hurt. Yes, sir, I did. They're working on him right now. I don't know. It's bad, s-Gibbs. It's really bad." She sniffled, surprised when a handkerchief appeared in front of her face, offered by Officer Davies. "His mother did stabbed him with a knife, over and over again. I don't know why. I'll ask." She looked up at the dark-haired officer. "Which hospital will they take Dr. Mallard to?"

"Baltimore General would be my guess."

Beth relayed that information to Gibbs, surprised that the gruff man asked to speak to Officer Davies.

"Gibbs, this is Roger Davies. I don't know if you remember me, but… Yeah, the Sanchez case. What can I do for you?" He listened intently, glancing at Beth, currently burying her face in one of the Corgis' fur. "I'll take care of her. And, Gibbs? I'm sorry about Ducky."

By the time Gibbs arrived at the hospital, it was over. There was no time for last minute exchanges of regrets or affection. Gibbs arranged for care of Ducky's mother, still unaware of what she had done.

He went into the room where his old friend was, the Scot features white with the loss of blood. He had been covered with a sheet up to his shoulders, a bit of care that Gibbs appreciated. He sighed as he thought back over their years together. He would miss the man. He said a silent goodbye.


	3. McGee

**McGee**

There was no way that Tony DiNozzo would miss this event. Best-selling author Thom E. Gemcity, aka NCIS Special Agent Tim McGee, was having a mega book signing at Baltimore's largest independent bookseller. McGee hadn't said a word, but Tony found an ad in his morning newspaper and made a promise to himself to come watch.

He constantly teased the younger man, but the reality was that Tony was very proud of McGee. The stuttering, shy, insecure young man with mad computer skills had grown into a strong, capable investigator who had now had even more options available to him if he ever decided to leave NCIS.

He was impressed by the turnout. There were people of all ages and types walking around the bookstore with the newest Gemcity book in their arms. Some were carrying both the first and second book as well. On the second level was a podium with a poster of the book's cover on it. On the first level, directly below was a red cloth covered table with a decorative stack of books framing him on the first and second levels. A photo of Tim's alter ego was on the table, dressed in an expensive tweed jacket. There were a few pens on the table as well as a pitcher of water and empty glass.

Tony saw a group of women arguing with each other. A couple were wearing t-shirts with a heart on them, inside of which were the letters T-I-S-A. Puzzled by the proliferation of these shirts and, in some cases, pins, he finally stopped one of the women. "Excuse me, could you explain what that means?" He pointed at her chest.

"Excuse me?" Her frizzy brown hair flaring from her head, she glared at him.

"That T-I-S-A logo."

"Oh," she smiled at him. "Tisa is short for Tommy and Lisa. From the book?"

"Tim, uh, Thom Gemcity's book?"

"Yes, that's right. There are those of us who believe that they belong together. They're sooooo hot!"

"They're just flirting. If he puts them together, it's just another romance book." Another woman, sharply dressed in a sunny yellow pantsuit, joined into the conversation. "If I wanted that type of story, I wouldn't be in the mystery section!"

"Oh, come on, people. It's obvious that Tommy has the hots for L. J. Tibbs. All you have to do is read the subtext of their conversations."

The argument resumed again, leaving Tony even more confused. Tommy and Lisa maybe, but Tibbs and Tommy? He needed time to process that bit of information. He resumed wandering through the store, listening in on the comments being made about the book. He knew that Tim was in the back offices of the store, waiting for the start of his event.

"I'm telling you, this is all garbage. I don't think there is such an agency."

Tony heard an arrogant male voice from the next aisle, stopping to listen.

"NCIS exists. Geez, Eddie, all you had to do was Google it." The answer came from a female with a nasally tone.

There was some grumbling before the man spoke. "Fine, maybe there is such an agency, but the cases are too ridiculous. I mean, talk about fiction." The unseen man snorted. "It just isn't realistic. The guy's a hack and a bad one at that. And just look at him. Nobody like him could be any kind of cop, federal or otherwise."

Tony stepped around the bookcase to confront the man. "Excuse me. I heard what you said. You might not like the books, that's your call, but the cases are all based on actual NCIS investigations."

The man was small-boned of medium height, his jaw thrust forward. "How the hell would you know that?"

Tony took perverse delight in flashing his identification. "Because I worked most of those cases."

The woman with him was willowy, her oval face framed by a mass of bonze-gold hair. She was exquisite until she opened her mouth and spoke, the tone grating on the ears. "You know Thom E. Gemcity?"

"I do have that honor. He is one of the most intelligent men that I've ever had the pleasure of working with." Tony nodded at the couple and went to find a place to watch Tim read a bit from his book before a question and answer period was opened.

Tim McGee darted deep into the alcove leading to the public restrooms, not wanting to be seen by Tony. When he had spotted the older man lurking about on the security cameras in the store manager's office, Tim had stormed out, prepared to throw his work nemesis out of the store. He didn't need the added stress of a smart-ass Tony during his appearance.

Tim had been under considerable stress for months, both personal and professional. Being unwillingly ripped from the team by the new Director, then working for him off the grid. Dealing with the sudden change in his status from respected field agent to barely tolerated computer wizard in Cyber Crimes. Added to that were the difficulties with the publication of his new book due to the recession and some severe writer's block with number three in the series, mostly thanks to the upheavals in his life. He had been in no mood to deal with Tony's craziness.

He waited out of sight until Tony has moved far across the room. He smiled. Who would've thought that Tony felt that way about him. Shaking himself mentally, Tim quickly went to where the events coordinator waited to introduce him.

The Q&A went well, despite some arguing about the relationship between Agents Tommy and Lisa from some of the more rabid fans. Tim had struggled not to blush, knowing that Tony was listening from somewhere close by. Now Tim walked to the first floor to the waiting table to begin his guilty pleasure, autographing books for the people who paid good money for the hardback. He could hear the argument beginning again and sighed. He himself wasn't sure that the characters would ever wind up together.

The autographing was a resounding success. The lines were long and enthusiastic, the compliments warm and sincere. Tim couldn't have picked a better result if he had tried. He had tried to spot Tony during the event, but never actually laid eyes on him. When he wanted to be hidden, Tony was the best at it. Tim wondered if that was due to avoiding Gibbs. He snickered at the thought that his teammate had developed his skills through dealing with the team's leader.

He heard angry voices from the second level and sighed, wondering if the Tommy/Lisa fans were fighting with those who didn't want the two together again. It was definitely getting heated. Tim turned halfway in his chair as he looked up, just in time to hear a scream and see the large book display collapse over the railing, coming straight for him. He tried to move, but the heavy avalanche hit him heavily, knocking him down onto the table. The sheer weight of the hardback books caused the table to collapse, Tim disappearing under the onslaught.

Tony heard the screams and turned from where he was reading a book on the films of Charlie Chaplin. He saw Tim disappear under a pile of brightly covered books. He ran for the site, digging his way through the pile before the last book had finished falling. The corner of one book slammed into his forehead, just above his eye, slicing the skin open.

"McGee! Tim!!" Tony flung books left and right, not even realizing that he was hitting other people who were trying to help.

Tony uncovered a hand and took it in his, unable to keep his own from trembling. "Tim?" There was no pulse. He continued clearing his way through the books, finally uncovering the younger man. He soon discovered that there was no hope for a miracle. When the table had broken, the weight of the books had forced McGee down onto a spike of broken wood, stabbing him through the throat.

Tears welling in his eyes, Tony dropped onto the damaged books, his hand resting on Tim's blood-soaked chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I never told you how much I admired you, envied you."

He remained there while the EMTs worked around him. Once they realized there was no hope, they slowly packed up their equipment and prepared to take the two friends to the local hospital.


	4. Ziva

**Ziva**

The first sign of trouble had actually been the surveillance ordered by Ziva David's father, Mossad Director Eli David. It had been lost in the effort to clear the liaison officer from murder and espionage charges.

The second sign was the strange relationship Ziva experienced when she was sent back to Israel by the new Director of NCIS, Leon Vance. Her father seemed to be colder to her, yet would force Ziva to be demonstrative with her affection. The more the man pushed, the more uncomfortable she became. During the nights when she was alone, the Israeli longed for her life back in Washington, D.C.

She found herself turning to one of the Mossad's top agents, Michael Rifkin. He was handsome, with a wry sense of humor that reminded Ziva of Tony DiNozzo, her former NCIS partner. And Michael was a man who was close to her father, something she longed to be.

Their undercover assignment in Morocco had served to drive Ziva and Michael closer. She remembered the club exploding around her, being rescued from the rubble by local fire rescue personnel. Barely conscious, Ziva still recalled seeing Michael as she was loaded into an ambulance.

Alone and lonely, she turned more and more to the man who had her father's confidence. She found herself falling into a desperate kind of love with him. Ziva needed someone who understood how much she had changed while working with NCIS. Her emotions were closer to the surface than they had been since Talia had been killed.

When the call came from her father that the new NCIS Director Leon Vance was willing to allow her to come back as liaison officer, she had been thrilled, but sad as well. She would be leaving Michael. She was going to the one place that she now considered home.

"Michael?" Ziva found her lover waiting by the car taking her to the airport.

"Ziva. I asked to drive you. I hope you don't mind." His dark eyes appeared sad as they surveyed her lithe figure.

"Of course not. I tried to call you, to let you know I was leaving."

"I know. I saw it was you. Your father told me you were leaving us again."

"אני מצטער, יקירתי."

"I'm sorry as well, Ziva." Michael took the Israeli woman into his arms, kissing her gently on the mouth before grabbing her and twisting her neck until it snapped. "This is from your father for Ari."


End file.
